Love Me til the End (S2) (On Hold)
by AthenaRose2017
Summary: This is the 2nd season of One Tree Hill. There will be more drama and heartbreak as the season goes on. I hope you guys enjoy this season like you did the 1st one. If you haven't read the 1st season, then please go read that one before you read this one. :) I don't own anything except my Ocs.
1. The Desperate Kingdom of Truth

It's been a few days, or at least it feels like it, and I'm not as upset as I was the day Lucas left. I still can't believe that he got mad at me because I slept with Nathan. I guess that I shouldn't have been that shocked by it, but I mean come on, he could've at least been happy for me like I was happy for him when he decided to leave. I'm getting upset again, so anyways, let's get back to now. I woke up and noticed that Nathan was looking at me.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I asked as I rolled over to look at him.

"Maybe, but I was also thinking about how I hope this can happen every day." Nathan replied, which made me smile.

"I thought about that too, and I think that it'll happen." I said back with a smile.

I couldn't stop twisting the promise ring on my finger. Nathan got it for me yesterday, and I haven't taken it off since. He told me that the ring would symbolize his promise to me that one day, when I'm ready that we would get married. I gave Nathan a promise ring as well; it's funny how great minds think alike.

I went to give him a kiss, and when I did, his phone rang. He grabbed it, and said that it was his mother calling. I hope that she doesn't know about us yet, but we'll just have to see. I got up and went to shower while Nathan called his mom back.

"Is everything ok?" I asked as I came out of the bathroom, and noticed that Nathan had a long face.

"It's my dad. My mom said that he's in the hospital. He had a heart attack." Nathan replied as I walked closer to him.

"That's terrible. Do you want to go see him?" I asked Nathan as I stood next to him.

"Yeah, I think I should." Nathan said back as he headed toward the bathroom.

After Nathan got dressed, I told my mom, who was home with Brycen, where we were going, and they told us to be careful, and that they hope Dan gets better. Nathan thanked them, and we headed to the hospital. We walked into the hospital and headed to Dan's room.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked as she looked up from Dan to us.

"I'm his son." was Nathan's only response.

I griped his hand and had to tug his arm when he asked the nurse, "Is he going to die?" The nurse told Nathan that he needed to talk to his mom, and that she was in the chapel. Nathan and I headed to the chapel, and I let them have their time before I said or done anything.

"Mrs. Scott, I'm so sorry for all that you're having to go through, and if there's anything you need, then please don't hesitate to call." I said as I place my hand on her shoulder, since she was sitting down in the pew in front of me.

"Thank you Kristi, that's really sweet of you." Deb replied while rubbing my hand, but I noticed that she kept rubbing her hand over the promise ring.

Deb then looked at my hand, and then grabbed Nathan's and looked at his. I knew then that this was going to get nasty real quick. Nathan and I tried to talk to her, but she was dead set on being mad. Deb then blamed us for what happened to Dan, and walked out of the chapel. Nathan and I looked at each other and just decided that we would go back home, and let her cool down.

"Is everything ok, sweetie?" my mom asked as we walked into the house.

"Nathan's mom freaked out on us because she saw our promise rings." I replied with a sigh as I sat next to my mom.

"Just give her some time. She'll come around." my mom said as she hugged me.

I nodded my head and that's how our day ended. Nathan and I just enjoyed our time with my mom and Brycen, but I noticed that something was off. I finally got tired of the feeling, so I asked the question that was on my mind.

"Mom, is there something that you want to tell me?" I asked as my mom looked at Brycen, and then back at me.

"Well, honey, Brycen and I got married." my mom replied with a smile.

I looked between the two of them, and couldn't help the huge smile that came on my face. I hugged my mom, and then went to Brycen and hugged him. I was so happy, and I was happy that they got married because I was afraid that I was going to have to help them out. Nathan and I went to bed after that, and I couldn't wait to tell Brooke and Peyton, so that they can help me throw my mom and Brycen a party. Guess this goodnight, and I know I'll sleep well because I have Nathan next to me, and my mom is married.

Kristi's outfit: kristis_outfit_ch.1/set?id=150041899&amp;lid=4264080

Kristi &amp; Nathan's promise rings: kristi_nathans_promise_rings_ch.1/set?id=150044303&amp;lid=4264080


	2. Truth Doesn't Make a Noise

The next morning was a fun morning because Brycen was in the kitchen making breakfast. It was funny because my mom was helping him, and they were laughing and having fun.

"Morning mom. Morning Brycen." I said as Nathan and I walked into the kitchen.

I'm not comfortable calling Brycen dad just yet, but I know that in time, I will, and he understands that, which makes me like him even more.

After breakfast, Nathan and I went to the River Court, and we just so happen to see Lucas lying in the middle. We walked over and stood over him, blocking the sun, and that's when he opened his eyes and saw us. I let Lucas and Nathan talk, and then Lucas came over to hug me.

"I missed you Luke." I told him as I hugged him tight.

"I missed you too Kris." Lucas told me back as he hugged me just as tight.

We finally let go. Then I told Lucas about my mom and Brycen, and he said that we should throw them a party. I agreed, so Nathan went to talk to Haley, I know I shouldn't let him go alone, but I'm trusting him, and Lucas and I went to talk to Brooke and Peyton. We got to the place where Lucas thought we should have the party, and completely confused Brooke and Peyton.

"The party is for my mom and Brycen. They just got married and I want to do something special for them. I thought that since we were all friends that you guys would want to help." I said with a small smile.

I knew that Brooke and Peyton didn't trust Lucas anymore, but that doesn't mean that they can't help me out. I was overjoyed when they agreed to help. We fixed up what need to be fixed, so I decided to pay Deb a visit, but I didn't go alone, Haley went with me.

"I thought I made myself clear, Kristi." Deb said as she walked to the door, bypassing me and Haley.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Scott, but I thought that I could bring this plant by, and you could make sure that Mr. Scott got it." I said back.

"Is that the only reason you came by? Or did you come by to rub it in my face about you marrying my son?" Deb asked angrily.

"I also came by to invite you to the party that I'm throwing for my mom and Brycen, since they just got married, and Mrs. Scott, Nathan and I aren't married." I replied smoothly.

"What?" Deb questioned in complete shock.

"Yeah, Nathan and I only gave each other promise rings. We're too young to be thinking about getting married at this moment." I replied.

I guess Deb didn't know what else to say or do because she walked into the house and shut the door. Haley led me to her house, and her parents gave me great advice. I was happy that I could run to them if I needed something as well. Nathan came to pick me up and we went to see his dad.

"How are you doing, dad?" Nathan asked as we walked into the room.

"I'm sorry about the play-offs, Nathan. All on me. Hello Kristi." Dan replied.

"Hey Mr. Scott." I said back to him.

"It's okay. It's done." Nathan said back with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I know things haven't been great…" Dan started, but Nathan interrupted him.

"Dad, listen. Before you say anything, there's something you should know." Nathan said, but I decided to cut him off.

"Mr. Scott, Nathan and I gave each other promise rings." I finished for Nathan.

We just stood there for I don't know how long, before Dan finally spoke.

"Promise rings?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, it's a ring that symbolizes that one day Nathan and I promise each other that we'll get married." I replied with a small smile.

Dan seemed to accept that and we left after a few more minutes. Nathan and I went to the club where the party was being held, and I must say, that Brooke and Peyton know exactly what they're doing, and my mom and Brycen will be surprised.

"This is really great Lucas." I said with a huge smile.

"Thank you Kris, and shouldn't you both be home getting ready." Lucas replied.

"We're headed that way, but we wanted to tell you that Dan wants to see you." I said back.

Lucas was shocked, but that changed when Momma Karen came into the room. She said hey to everyone, and then turned to me.

"I'm so proud of you. I'm glad you're mom finally found a great guy." Momma Karen said as she hugged me.

"Thank you, and I'm glad she did too." I said back.

We finally separated and Nathan and I left to go change. When I got home, I took a shower, and after I got dressed, my mom and Brycen came into my room.

"Honey, Brycen has something that he wants to give you." my mom said as we all sat on my bed.

"I feel like I've known you you're whole life, and I want you to know that I love you, and I hope you like this." Brycen said as he handed me a box.

When I opened the box, I found a beautiful heart shaped necklace. There were diamonds and rubies imbedded in the heart. It's hard to describe it right now because I'm trying so hard not to bawl my eyes out.

"I love it Brycen and I love you too." I told him as I hugged him.

Brycen hugged me back and we all decided to meet each other at the party. Nathan came to get me and we talked about everything. I was hoping that Deb would show, but then again, I don't want her there if she's only going to cause drama. The party was in full swing, when my mom and Brycen showed up. I also saw Deb slip in, and when I went to go talk to her, she rushed off. I was a little hurt, but I knew that there was nothing I could do.

We were all having fun and I could tell that my mom and Brycen were having a blast, when Nathan decided to introduce Deb to my mom and Brycen. Everything seemed to be going fine, until Deb started raising her voice at my parents.

"It's one thing to yell at me, but you will not yell at my parents. I get that you're hurting over what happened to Dan, but you have no right assuming things. Nathan and I are not married, and we are not getting married until we're both ready. I think it's best that you leave." I said to Deb angrily.

I was trying so hard not to knock her lights out, but I thought that I would be the better person, so I just stood next to Nathan, and he put his arm around me. The rest of the party was fun, and when it ended everyone was pretty tired. Nathan and I went home with my mom and Brycen.

"Thank you for the wonderful party." Brycen told us as he hugged us.

"It was no problem dad." I said back, and then realized what I just said.

Everyone seemed shocked, but everyone also had smiles on their faces. Nathan stayed the night again, and all of us just watched movies until we headed to bed. I hope that from now on, there will be no more drama, but I know that life doesn't work that way. A girl can dream, right?"

Kristi's outfit: kristis_outfit_ch.2/set?id=163057379

Kristi's outfit to the party: kristis_outfit_to_party_ch.2/set?id=163059020


	3. Sorry

Hey guys. I'm so sorry, but this story is going to be on hold for a while. I've lost interest in OTH, but I promise that I will get back to this book and finish it. I really sorry, but I don't want to be one of those authors that have to force themselves to publish something if they don't have interest in it anymore. I do have the notes for chapter 3 wrote out, but I keep getting sidetracked from actually writing it and then posting it. I'll try to have it up soon. I'm really sorry.


	4. Near Wild Heaven

I awoke the next morning with Nathan watching me. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips before I snuggled into him. Nathan let out a chuckle and just hugged me closer. After a few more minutes of lying there, we finally got up. Both of us got dressed, ate breakfast with my mom and Brycen, and then we left to go fix up Nathan's apartment. The funny thing is, is that Brooke, Peyton, Tim, and Haley are headed there as well. They were going to help us redecorate, well; Brooke and Peyton were going to do the redecorating. I was just going to be helping Nathan. I have no clue what Tim and Haley are going to be doing, and I don't really want to know, but Haley might end up helping me. As all of us were doing our thing, when Tim decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Nathan! What do you think?" Tim asked.

The girls and I just looked at each other, but said nothing, so Tim decided to continue talking anyway.

"Thai, Mexican, Chinese is always good." Tim continued.

"Yeah." Brooke said, but I don't really think that she was really paying attention.

"Tim, you just ate! How is it possible that you're still hungry?" Haley asked in complete shock.

"I'm not ordering food, I'm ordering strippers," Tim replied.

All of us looked at him, and Brooke said, "Ooo."

I didn't know what to say so I just made a face. Tim must have taken offense to us because he decided to defend himself.

"What?! It's just some harmless fun." Tim defended.

Nathan had just come out in only a towel, and I had to fight the look that Haley was giving Nathan. I think she thought that no one saw her, but she just so happened to glance my way, and when she did, she quickly turned her head.

"Tim." Haley sighed.

I guess she decided to try to get on my good side. She better not test me again, because I'm not going to forgive her again if she screws this up.

"Come on, Nathan. Help me out here." Tim practically whined to Nathan.

"He's like a dog with a bone, girls," Nathan said while defending Tim.

"Great, lets get him neutered," Haley said.

I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not, but as long as Nathan didn't do anything, then I was ok with the stripper.

"Come on Haley! It's just a stripper! It's harmless fun." Tim whined.

I glanced over at Brooke and she took that as her cue to chime in because I was really starting to get pissed off. Did everyone think that Haley and Nathan were together?

"You know, Tim's right. See… (Brooke then yanked off Nathan's towel, and he ran off into the bedroom completely embarrassed) fun!" Brooke laughed.

"Yes, but so much more fun when you haven't seen it before." Peyton laughed.

"Nice," Brooke said before high-fiving Peyton.

"Sorry." Peyton told me once she realized that I was standing in the room.

"It's alright because I was thinking the same thing." I laughed before high-fiving both Brooke and Peyton.

"Look, we'll let the boys have their fun, and we'll have ours. What do you say?" Brooke asked us.

"I'm in," Peyton replied.

"Why not? I'm all in." I replied as well.

We were waiting on Haley, and that sent up a red flag. Why was she so afraid of Nathan having fun? He's my boyfriend, not hers. She better answer quick, because I'm not messing around anymore.

"I'm not sure about this, but if Kristi is in then I guess I am too." Haley finally said.

Brooke was super excited about the party that she told us that she would see us soon. Haley and shared a look before Haley decided to leave. I left not too long after she did, but I was going to talk to Lucas. When I got there, I didn't expect to run into Haley, but then again, she was probably trying to help. Haley and I went inside to talk to Lucas, and she explained the whole thing.

"What do you think Kris?" Lucas asked me.

"I'm fine with it. It's just harmless fun, and who knows, maybe Nathan won't do anything." I replied.

Lucas seemed fine with my answer, and when Haley left the room, Lucas asked me the question he really wanted the answer to.

"What's going on between you, Nathan, and Haley?" Lucas asked.

"To be honest Luke, it's nothing. I think that Haley is just being overprotective, and it's coming across the wrong way." I replied honestly.

That's really how I felt too. I really believe that Haley wouldn't betray me again, but she does need to back off just a bit.

"I believe you on that, and I'll help you out even more by going to the party. I'll watch out for him for you, so you can have some fun." Lucas told me with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. I'm so happy that I have a friend like Lucas. I just hugged him before going home, grabbing an overnight bag, and heading to Nathan's to change. I figured that I would be staying the night there, and both my mom and Brycen know. They told me to be careful and not do anything that they wouldn't do.

Tim was still at Nathan's when I arrived, so I gave Nathan a kiss before going to shower. As I was changing in Nathan's room, I heard Tim ask Nathan a question about what cologne he should wear. When I went into the bathroom, I sprayed myself with body spray and headed into the living room. I wrote down the important phone numbers for the boys, kissed Nathan, and went to leave, but ran into Lucas. We hugged before I met up with Haley to go meet the girls.

We were met by this large van like limo and I was actually happy that we were going in style. Brooke had told me that since she didn't get to throw me a real birthday party since I had just moved back to Tree Hill, so she thought that now would be a good time. I was happy about that and shocked but thanked Brooke anyway. We ended up at a lingerie shop, and Haley liked to have had a fit. I was totally ok with it because I was actually thinking about going in there with Sabrina, who told me that she was on speed dial if I needed her.

"What are we doing here?" Haley asked.

"I might have mentioned to Brooke that I was thinking about come here," I replied sheepishly.

Haley just gave me a weird look, but I just shrugged her off because it was my life and my body, and if I wanted lingerie then damn it I was going to get some. Brooke was extremely happy about my answer, so she got some girls to come out and show us some lingerie that they had picked out. Haley looked disgusted by the outfits, but I was intrigued.

"Your turn girls," Brooke told me and Haley.

Haley downright refused, but I went to look around. I finally found what I was looking for and went to try it on.

"You ready Kris?" Peyton asked.

"Yep," I replied before stepping out of the changing room.

"Damn girl," Brooke said as she examined me.

I giggled and did a few turns for everyone. Peyton wolf whistled, while the other girls, except Haley, cheered. I wasn't too shocked that Haley didn't say anything, but it still hurt. I mean come on; she needs to lighten up or she's going to ruin all the fun.

After some time in the lingerie store, everyone got back on the "party bus", but the bus ended up "breaking down". I knew right then that something was up, and I was right when the tow truck driver started stripping. Haley and I covered our eyes, but that did little because when we got back on the bus, the stripper joined us. As the party continued, Peyton said something about a moon roof, so Haley and I checked it out.

"Are you having fun?" Haley asked as she looked over at me.

"Yeah. Are you?" I asked back.

Before Haley could answer, the stripper joined us. I kept trying to go back inside but the stripper blocked my path. I then figured that I would just go with the flow, but that was a bad idea because the stripper kept trying to flirt with me. I ignored him and that seemed to work because he finally let me go back inside.

Once we got to our destination, I decided that it was time for me to go home. Sabrina was already waiting for me. I slipped away from the girls as they headed inside some building. When I got in the car, Sabrina was shaking her head.

"I don't want to know what's going on in there," Sabrina said as she drove me to Nathan's.

"Trust me, girl, I don't want to know either." I laughed.

Sabrina dropped me off at Nathan's and the site I see as I walk in is funny. I see Nathan and the stripper playing a video game, and the stripper is kicking his ass. I couldn't help the giggle that left my lips. After finally beating Nathan, the stripper left.

"Did you have fun?" Nathan asked.

"I did actually, and I bought something too," I replied as I showed him the bag.

"Well, don't just stand there; go show me what you got," Nathan said as he ushered me away.

"Well." I gasped but couldn't stop the smile on my face.

I got changed into my new lingerie, and when I walked out of the bathroom, Nathan's jaw hit the floor.

"What do you think?" I asked. I know it was a stupid question, but I was curious.

Nathan didn't say a word, but his actions spoke what he was thinking. That night was a fun and exciting night. The next day came too quickly, and it found me curled up on Nathan's couch in shorts and one of Nathan's shirts while Nathan was getting ready for his new job. Nathan told me about what Lucas had done for him, and I was very happy. Haley came by to hang with me, and I told her everything after Nathan left.

I may not know what's going on with Haley, but I hope that she's not doing anything that could hurt any of us. I hope that I'm just reading too much into it and it's nothing, but nowadays, you can't be too sure about anything anymore.

Kristi's outfit: kristis_outfit_ch.3/set?id=192445580

Kristi's outfit 2: kristis_outfit_plus_her_lingerie/set?id=192484148


	5. You Can't Always Get What You Want

I decided that after spending time with Haley that I would head home. I had sent Nathan a text to let him know that I wouldn't be there when he got off. I thought that he needed to spend some time with his friends in his apartment instead of us spending all our time together. I spent time with my mom and dad for awhile before going to school. I met up with Haley and Peyton and ended up meeting the new guy, who was with Mouth.

"Haley, Peyton, Kristi. This is Felix." Mouth said as he introduced us to the new guy.

"Hi." Peyton and Haley said back.

"How you ladies doing?" Felix asked as he looked between Peyton, Haley, and myself.

All of us just waved him off, but I could tell that he was going to start hitting on one of us, and it seemed that, that person was going to be me.

"It's nice to meet you." I told Felix with a smile.

"Girl, you are really sexy." Felix said as he looked me over.

"Funny, but I'm happily taken." I laughed as I showed off my promise ring.

Felix seemed to think it meant something else because he looked at all three of us and asked, "Who's the father?"

"Excuse me?" Haley and I asked at the same time.

"Little close aren't you?" Nathan asked as I placed his arm around me.

"Oh, guess it's you. Nice bro." Felix said with a laugh.

Haley and I just rolled our eyes before all of us walked off. I couldn't believe that Felix thought that both Haley and I were pregnant just because we wouldn't date him. School went by and I was with Lucas and the guys shooting hoops.

The guys were talking about Felix, but I just kept to myself and shot hoops. I don't know why they want to talk about Felix because the guy is a total creep. He's even trying to get with Brooke, and I feel so bad for her, but I know that she can handle herself.

"Who we talking about?" Nathan asked as he walked onto the court.

"Felix, the new guy." Mouth replied.

"You met him?" Lucas questioned.

"Sort of, he was hitting on Kristi and Haley." Nathan replied.

I gave Nathan a smile, which he returned, and let him talk to Lucas. After they were done talking, Nathan came over to me.

"Thanks for earlier Nate." I told him.

"It's not a problem Kris. I could tell that you had it handled, but I also know how guys like him are, and I was just being safe." Nathan said.

I laughed at that because this side of Nathan is the cutest. I'm glad that I have a guy like him, and I hope that everything works out.

"Would you like me to give you a ride home?" I asked.

"I appreciate it Kris, but I want to do this on my own. Plus, Keith is helping me fix up a car, and he told me that I could have it once we're done." Nathan replied.

"I'm so proud of you Nate, and I'm glad that everything is working out." I said.

Nathan hugged me before lightly giving me a kiss and heading on home. I feel bad that he has to walk, but I also respect his decision and I'm here if he ever needs me. I headed on home, and the next day at school, I saw Felix with Mouth, and I didn't like how Felix was using Mouth.

"Sup Mouth?" Lucas asked as we walked up.

"Hey, Mouth." I said.

"Hey Luke, Kris." Mouth said as he fist-bumped us.

"Run anybody over today?" Lucas asked Felix.

I didn't really care but I did want to strangle him for almost hitting Lucas just because he wanted to piss Brooke off.

"I feel you, man. It's hard when the big dog comes to town. (Lucas wasn't too pleased with that, and I knew that something was going to happen.) Not sure where you stand anymore. I get that. Hang tough bro. (Felix punched Lucas' shoulder and I knew right then that this was going to be interesting.) It gets easier. Still mad?" Felix replied before looking at Brooke and Peyton.

"Still here?" Brooke asked with snark.

I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing. Brooke kills me and I'm glad she's not giving into Felix, and I hope this Brooke stays awhile.

"So what happened between you and Brooke? Or was it Peyton? Tell me it was both at the same time." Felix said as he looked at Lucas.

I glanced at Lucas and I could tell that he was starting to get pissed off. Lucas and I then glanced at Mouth, and Mouth just shook his head.

"Dude, I never said a word. I swear. He's got like… psychic super powers." Mouth told us.

"Nah… I just been in eighty schools in the past ten years. You learn how to read people. So; Brooke? Peyton?" Felix said while giving Lucas a disturbing look.

"We're all just friends." Lucas told him.

I was happy with his answer, but I know how guys like Felix are, and he won't stop until he's taken Lucas down, and I'll be damned if I let that happen.

"If that your story." Felix said before walking off, but not before winking at me.

"Um… see you guys later." Mouth said uncomfortably before chasing after Felix.

"He's not going to give up is he?" I asked Lucas.

"Probably not." Lucas replied with a shrug.

I was happy when school ended because Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and myself went shopping so Peyton could buy clothes for an interview. She's trying to get an all-ages club night going and this could be it. I hope she nails the interview because I would really love to go to a club. I went home not too long after and I wasn't home long before Peyton called saying to meet her at Brooke's.

"Brooke?" What's wrong?" Peyton and I asked as we walked into Brooke's room.

"I just keep screwing up this toe." Brooke replied while wiping polish off her toes.

"Brooke." Peyton coaxed.

"You know how I told you that my credit card got declined because the bill got paid late? It's a load of crap." Brooke told us.

"What happened girl?" I asked as I sat on Brooke's bed.

"I'm broke. My dad's company went under and… doing this stupid bankruptcy thing and my mom's telling me we might have to sell the house." Brooke replied.

Peyton and I were shocked and I didn't have any words to say.

"God Brooke. I'm so sorry." Peyton told her.

"Yeah me too. I love being rich, I'm good at it." Brooke said.

"So is that why Felix is getting under your skin? Coz he's… the rich guy next door." Peyton questioned.

"I dunno, maybe." Brooke replied.

"Brooke, it's just money. You know. There is so much more to you than that." Peyton said.

"Peyton's right girl. You don't have to be rich to be beautiful. You have a heart of gold, and no one can take that away." I said.

"Yeah but that's my favorite part. (I know she's talking about being rich.) I don't wanna talk about it anymore. How was your meeting?" Brooke asked while changing subjects.

"It's not gonna work out." Peyton replied after a pause.

"Really?" Brooke and I asked at the same time.

"Um-um." Peyton said while shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." Brooke said.

"I'm sorry girl." I said.

"Yeaaah… me too." Peyton said.

I could tell right then that there was more to her story, but I was going to let her tell me in time. Right now, Brooke is our priority. After spending the day with Brooke and Peyton, I went home and relaxed. I got up the next day and went shopping with Sabrina. We didn't really buy anything, but it was nice just to get out and hang with each other.

While we were walking around, we saw Brooke getting busted for shoplifting. Sabrina and I couldn't believe our eyes, and what made it worse, was that Felix stepped in and saved her ass. Sabrina and I gave each other looks before leaving.

"Hey, Nathan." I said as I unlocked his apartment door.

"Hey Kris, close your eyes." Nathan said as he stepped in front of me.

I did as he said and let him guide me more into the living room.

"Alright, you can look." Nathan said.

I opened my eyes and saw a keyboard. I wasn't sure what to say, but I was happy that he thought about me.

"Do you like it?" Nathan asked.

"I love it Nate, but I don't play keyboard." I replied.

Nathan was quiet and I felt bad but I had an idea.

"I have an idea. Why don't we give this keyboard to Haley." I told him.

"That sounds like a plan." Nathan said back after a minute.

I laughed and hugged him. This guy is going to be the death of me one day, but hey, at least I'll die happy. We pulled apart and decided to have a movie night. I don't know how many movies we watched, but somehow both of us ended up falling asleep.

Kristi's outfit: kristis_outfit_ch.4/set?id=213382907

Kristi's outfit 2: kristis_outfit_ch.4/set?id=213384954

Kristi's outfit 3: kristis_outfit_ch.4/set?id=213385291


End file.
